Pestilence
by ACTE
Summary: Demonic chakra does not mean immunity to all sicknesses. Maybe Naruto's immunity is due to a bloodline... one where the Immune system is changed into a disease system... Welcome the new level of Biological Warefare.


AN: K... an idea that I was finally able to post up...

'thoughts'  
"Speech"  
-(soundFX)-

Pestilence: Series one – An Endemic Starts.

Prologue: Terminal Prognosis

* * *

.oO( sometime around mid-July, year 63 of the Five Shinobi Nations.)Oo. (A) 

-(Cough)--(Cough)-

"Please, Mayumi-dono… save my wife…" a pale eyed man begged a petite Brunette.

The woman in distress was laying on her back in front of them, and was currently being ravaged by a horrible disease.

It was known as Blood Spoil

* * *

**PESTILENCE FACT SHEET: BLOOD SPOIL**

**TYPE-** Two-stage multi-effect viral infection. Causes Pneumonia, Hemorrhagic fever, and Immunodeficiency

**SYMPTOMS- **Stage one: crackling when breathing, coughs, slight fever, dyspnea. Stage two: opportunistic infections, increasingly worsening fever and bleeding.

**RARITY-** Extremely rare, extremely unstable outside of body.

**VECTOR/REGIONS-** Virus must be transmitted by blood, but even then it has a high rate of failure. Most common way is from deep cuts, injection, and deeply breathing in atomized blood from Blood Spoil victims. Fond on the Fire country and Rice country border, due to the specific tropical-deciduous-mountain climate. Rare "pockets" of the disease are also found on the border of earth country and fire country, and in some regions of the Wave.

**CURE-** As long as the disease is still in its first stage (which usually lasts 2 weeks), draining of the blood from the lungs is the best way. Otherwise, a "cocktail" of non-leathal doses of herbal antibiotics (such as quinine) and poisons (such as ricin, witch hazel, and cyanide) may slow/reverse the progress of the disease as long as it is still in the first stage.

**DEATH RATE-** With surgery and "herbal cure" 20; with "Herbal cure" only 40; without any "cures" 97

**MECHANICS-** First, the virus infects a macrophage or cytotoxic T-cell and creates a pool of blood by ripping the alveoli in the lung. This pool will be the breeding ground for the virus for the rest of the First Stage. During this first stage, the virus propagates in most types of macrophages, neutriophils, and B-cells. When these cells start getting into the body it signals that there are 3 more days until the second stage fully starts, and also signals that the chances of survival are starting to decrease exponentially. Once these infected white blood cells are outside of the pool of blood, they start to die off, which then releases viral enzymes and existing WBC fragments that cause the hemorrhagic fever.

**COMPLICATIONS-** If not treated fully, it will come back, even more finely tuned to the host, so the whole process will occur much quicker and more severely. This disease can also be transferred from mother to child through the placenta. This disease cannot set in during childhood.

**NOTES- **Strangely cannot effect humans until they (roughly) finish puberty. It seems not to be able to start the needed pool of blood in children… but the moment conditions become favorable, an extremely acute case of blood spoil will start.

* * *

It has time… to spread a new revolution… it will start as a endemic… but soon it will spread. Can you survive until it ends? 

Pestilence prologue: _Prognosis: Terminal  
.(pestilence). _

"Hiashi-san… are you sure about this?" a tall blond man asked the distraught man.

"Yes… I know that if you use your wife uses her absorption technique it might unbalance her disease system for a while, Yondaimae, and maybe endanger your son…" continued the long haired Huugya. "But please… my wife is dying…"

"That's not my concern, Hiashi-sama. My son is fine, he is already developed enough that under the correct care he would survive if he was born today. What I am concerned about is that Blood Spoil would come back again after I absorb it from Haruhi's body." Explained the red-eyed med-nin. "Not only that, but your daughter would have a very weak constitution and would have a chance of developing the disease as she gets older."

Caught unprepared by this statement, Hiashi's face went blank and could only repeat what he heard. "My… daughter?"

Yondaimae decided to jump in right there with his own observation. "I think Haruhi-chan is one and a half months along… if you know what I mean." To his statement, he added his notorious "wink wink nudge nudge" combo.

-(thud)-

The remaining three conscious ninjas in the room could only sweat-drop at the sight of the clan head of the prestigious Huugya clan faint in front of them.

"… that… that… -(cough)--(cough)--(cough)- was… pathetic… Hiashi-kun..." was all the sickly wife could say before falling into another coughing fit.

"Haruhi-chan, don't talk! You're straining yourself too much!" exclaimed Konohakure's fourth leader.

"Arashi-kun, you know that we women will do as we please," chastised the said leader's significant other.

Seeing that he had no other choice, Arashi gave in, and sagely remarked, "All too well…"

"Alright… Haruhi, we're going to get you to the hospital know, K?" asked the med-nin.

Seeing the pale eyed woman's nod of approval, Mayumi's red eyes filled with determination and confidence.

Well… maybe too much Determination and Confidence. These emotions seemed to overflow and needed an outlet… but how?

"YOSHA! We're going to cure you of this disease… BELIEVE IT!" she yelled out.

The current hokage couldn't help but feel embarrassed by his wife's actions. "I take back what I said, 'dattebayo' is MUCH better!"

Noting her husband's discomfort, a sly smirk made its way onto her face. "I don't know… 'believe it!' is growing on me, dattebayo!" she said, just to see the blond squirm.

Unbeknownst to the smirking woman, the blue eyed wonder-boy was planning his retaliation. "If you stop saying believe it, -de amaseru, then I promise that I will never add "-de amaseru" or "maybe" to the end of my sentences ever again… maybe"

Immediately a vein started popping out of Mayumi-chan's head as she heard the words that she never wanted to hear again. "YONDAIMAE… URUTEI!" (1)

At this, the fourth leader could only laugh at the return of what he believed to be an endearing quirk of his wife. "…. Pfft… Pfft… PfffHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Chut Up? CHUT UP?!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH -(SMACK)-! OOF!"

"Be more careful! Deep breaths are a no-no around Blood Spoil victims!" screamed Mayumi.

"but… but I am immune to it… remember?" was all yondy could say before succumbing to the desire to just lay down and shut up.

"oops… oh yeah… oh well." Sheepishly replied the med nin.

After making a Kage Bushin to get a team of Med-nins to transport Haruhi to the hospital, Mayumi went to prepare for the operation.

Before leaving though, she looked back screamed out "ARGH!!! WHY ARE KAGE BUSHINS OF PREGNANT WOMEN SO SLIM?"

After declaring her frustrations to the heavens, her attention was brought back down to earth because of her husband's pathetic moan of pain.

"Oh suck it up, Arashi! I didn't it you THAT HARD!"

"The ring… the nails… they hurt…."

Looking down at her left hand she realized that yes, her rings and fingers did seem to be a bit… bloody…

"Oh… sorry about that. Anyway, when you're feeling better get Hiashi and your asses to the hospital!"

.oO(Prologue: Terminal Prognosis)Oo.

In a world of Demons and Ninjas, a revolution was beginning. It was not a revolution of demons, or a revolution of ninjas. It was a revolution of single-celled organisms and non-living aggregates of organic matter. Diseases have plagued only the civilians for many centuries as ninjas develop stronger bodies (and immune systems) early on. Yet a bloodline exists that can turn a man into a living, breathing, "Smart" Bio-weapon.

It was known as Pestilence. And though it uses diseases, it would be the only cure for a terror greater than anyone could comprehend.

.oO(Prologue: Terminal Prognosis)Oo.

So what if I have the "cure"?  
Did you know that I am the disease?  
I don't care for power or money…  
I just want to live feeling free...

There is nothing to kill  
That can't die from disease.  
If all things have an end,  
Why can't you let it be?

In a world of life and death,  
You can't even live a life…  
What make you think  
That death is so different?

There is nothing to kill  
That can't die from disease.  
If all things have an end,  
Why can't you let that be?

Why can't you let ME be?

Look into my eyes,  
And tell me the whole truth.  
Is all you see an image  
Of everlasting darkness?

Can you see that glimmer  
Of light in every dark soul?  
Answer this correctly,  
And I'll let you live…

If you truly can believe  
That you can't die from disease,  
Why are you begging me for a cure?  
All things have their end,  
Why can't you let it be?

How are you above the rest,  
Of the ones that lay and beg me?  
You all want the same thing.  
All you want is the cure to my disease!

.oO(Midnight, October 9th)Oo.

"Hiashi, I'm sorry." A somber Mayumi said.

Knowing the dreaded news that awaited him, he understood. "Don't be. You have added many years on to her life, and I am truly grateful. I will make the most of the rest of our years."

"No… Not that" disagreed the Med-nin. "Your wife has a good decade to go as long as nothing strains her body too much… I just didn't realize that she was almost endstage already when I started working on her. But what I am truly sorry about is your daughter."

Taken aback by this comment, the Huugya clan head apprehensively asked "Why?"

"… If she is born before Febuary, then she will be very weak because the Blood Spoil virus will already be inside of her… she will only live until the end of puberty… I can guarantee that she will not live to see 15. And… and I'm sorry… that I don't think I can live long enough to remove the virus from her." Revealed the red eyed woman.

"Nani?"(2)

Looking the esteemed clan leader straight in they eye, she said with all seriousness, "Because we just received word that the Kyuubi is finally close enough that its foreign diseases could infect the people of Konoha…"

"No… you wouldn't…."

"I would" stated the med-nin. "I will absorb all of the diseases from the Kyuubi to protect the village… I'll most likely die, but my child will survive… help Arashi cope with my death… 'k, Hiashi?"

.oO(… 0 …)Oo.

Later that night the Hokage's wife found a sleeping Kyuubi and started to absorb all the diseases from its body. Unbeknownst to her, the kitsune was awake and appreciative for her efforts. That demonic cold he caught from the Nibi a few days ago really was bothering him… it seemed at least one ningen was worthy of her life. He decided that he would take her as his "Charge".(3)

Something relatively unknown about demons was that they could take "Charges" if they were a higher ranking animal of their clan, though when a "Boss" animal of a clan takes in a "charge", the "charge" is considered a "charge" of the whole clan. "Charges" are to demons as Avatars are to Gods. But demons also consider their "charges" family, if not children… well, sometimes. The Nekotama, Kitsune, and Inuyokai clans are notorious for their extreme closeness to their charges, sometimes favoring them like first born children. These clans were also famous for easily accepting charges, yet it is well known that charges are often expected to give much more back to these clans.

Historically, the current Kyuubi has only ever taken in one charge. His name? It is long forgotten. The effects of his actions? Everlasting. He is known as the "Red King", the first ever Fire Diyamo. (B)

Though what was happening never was recorded into the annals of history. Unaware of the effects that his actions would incur, the Kitsune began the bonding process... luckily the med-nin had already made a (relatively) small incision with a chakra scalpel to absorb any dormant diseases in the said blood, satisfying the "blood exchange" requirement.

Just as the process began to finish, an unwelcome scent made it to the Tailed Beast's snout. Snakes. He hated snakes… And now he had another reason too.

A pale, long-haired snake-eyed humanoid released a barrage of throwing weapons onto the med-nin's unprotected back.

With a cry of "how dare you betray your creator!", the Snake leapt from its position to finish what it started.

Kyuubi had no choice but to watch as the snake rushed in for the kill… until it finally noticed that he was awake.

Quickly retreating, the ninja's forehead protector gave away its area of origin as the great demon stood up. Noting that his new charge was alive, the Kyuubi decided to do the only thing he could do then to keep his charge alive.

For the first time in centuries, the nine-tailed demon fox… Cried.

It is said that a demon's tears far more potent than any other poison in the world. But if the recipient of the tears is the demon's charge, then the charge will be kept alive, no matter how close to death he or she is. Kyuubi knew of this fact, as during the time he trained his first charge, he accidentally decapitated the said charge. About a liter of tears and six days were all it took his charge to heal from an injury that normally spelled out instant death.

There. That should be enough until his new charge is carried away by her chosen mate to the hospital and has her baby. With the satisfaction that his charge was safe, Kyuubi would begin a path of destruction that would never be forgotten.

Meanwhile, on the ground next to the area the demon just vacated, the Yondiamae Hokage thought he lost everything… after all, even a demon cried at the sight of his wife… until he felt her labored breathing as he clutched his love in his arms. His eyes drifted to her wounds, and to his shock, they were rapidly healing! Was this the effect of the tears that hit her?

There was no time to think. He used his prized technique to quickly get back to the Konoha Hospital. He knew a new war had just started… a war of misunderstandings.

Though the demon would attack his home, he knew that he couldn't use the Shin Shine Fuuin on kyuubi… he would give him a second chance.

But right now, Mayumi needed Tsunade. Kami-sama be damned if she hasn't gotten over her hemophobia yet.

.o…o.

Unbeknownst to Yondaimae and Kyuubi, the Snake threw a Sebon into the abdomen of Mayumi. Though it was aimed to kill the developing baby, it instead pierced through the placenta.

The placenta is a wonderful piece of work. Blood is kept separate but nutrients transfer from mother to baby easily. But now maternal blood (and traces demonic blood), laden with diseases was pouring into the fetus's blood… the fetus was lucky to have the Pestilence bloodline, as now the diseases from the foreign blood quickly set up a new Disease System and went dormant.

Though the shock of being infused with many lifetimes of diseases shocked the developing baby's bloodline into dormancy, the baby would survive. (C)

This baby ended up being born the next day, just in time for his father to seal the Kyuubi into him. His father's last thoughts were "At least he will have a mother". Little did he know that Mayumi at the same time finally died after her disease system became too off-balance.

Several months later, one man's hopes became crushed as his daughter was born two months premature.

A few years later, the same man had another daughter, but lost his wife in the process. Luckily this daughter was full term, signaling that he did have a heir to go on.

Months after that, he lost his brother and decided to distance himself from his first daughter to make their parting as painless as possible.

Soon these actions began a reaction… A reaction that will confirm the long ago declaration.

The prognosis of Konoha was not good.

.oO( Terminus: Prologue, Terminal Prognosis.

* * *

AN: K… I think this is my first naruto fic, right? Anyway, this is my own original bloodline… I created it after my last physical… yea. I hope you like it so far… though its just the prologue and probably will be different from the rest of the fic, you just saw the beginnings of some problems that will be important later.

If anyone was wondering, I chose to use "Prognosis" in this chapter a lot because it means what the doctor expects to happen. And when you have a "terminal prognosis" it means that no matter what, you're going to die.

(SPOILERS!)

Um… later you will find out that Mayumi was actually a test tube baby that Orichimaru did experiments on… to create a new (communicable) disease-free baby for a family that was plagued by a virus that could be spread mother to child, and often it would kill off the family members before the age of 30. This virus is spread only mother to child and by close quarters contact for a long time… as its an extremely personalized virus. Scince Orichimaru "Created" Mayumi, he felt extremely betrayed when the man she fell in love with became Yondaimae instead of himself. Though he did try to kill her in the Prolouge, he does still love her (he considers her his niece), but he wanted to kill her before he left the village so he would not have any regrets later.

(SPOILERS END)

A) Year 63 is the year of the Kyuubi attack in my fic… '  
B) Whether I am referring to Samurai Deeper Kyo or not is for you to decide.  
C) The Pestilence bloodline works by replacing the Immune System with a Disease system, where different diseases coexist and cancel each other's effects out… more details to come soon.

Dictionary:

1) Yosha! And Dattebayo! Are Naruto's Japanese equivalents of "Believe it"… and I like using them more than the English translation. Urutei is like saying Chut up, as Urusei is Shut up. Both the Urutei and De amaseru quirks are from Shakuguan no Shana (-tan).

2) Nani means "What?" in a way.

3) Nibi means two tails, ningen means human


End file.
